


我的监护人是如何相爱的

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 狼3背景的一家三口
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan, Victor Creed & Laura Kinney, Victor Creed/Logan
Kudos: 3





	我的监护人是如何相爱的

“Victor.”Logan郑重其事地坐在沙发上，“我们俩有爱过对方吗？”

“嗯？？？”Victor从沙发上弹了起来，“你怎么突然问这个？”

“Laura问的。她说她得写一篇关于她的父母是如何相爱的作文。”

“所以你默认我们俩是她的父母了？？”

“严格来讲她确实和我们有血缘关系。”

“可她叫你爸爸叫我叔叔，按咱俩这关系她也得叫我爸爸。”

“别扯这些，”Logan不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我跟Laura说明天晚上我们和她一起写那篇作文，所以…我们俩这真的算相爱吗？”

“不算，”Victor干净利落的下了结论，“所以我们得编一通。”

Logan叹了口气，“你说有对关系这么奇怪的监护人会不会对Laura产生什么影响？你看，她整个人生都不太正常……还有我们那些黑帮啊雇佣兵啊之类的经历会对她有害吗？”

“这是父爱的优柔寡断吗？Jimmy？”Victor不明意义地笑，“说实话我不太喜欢你这样。”

“如果你动Laura一根手指头，我非杀了你不可。”Logan转过头恶狠狠地瞪了Victor一眼。

“开玩笑的，那小姑娘我都不一定打得过，你把她看得真重要。”Victor耸了耸肩，转变了话题，“Laura早就见识过比你这更恶劣的事情了，薯片对她有害，你还不是由着她吃？她可是连人都杀过，还赌过博，飚过车，你就别在意这些东西了。”

“嘿！赌博可是你教她的！”Logan站起来糊了Victor一巴掌，那巴掌在Victor脸上留下一条红印，很快就消失了。

“赌博也没什么，Logan，真的，不赌博我也当不上赌场经理，更别说养你们俩了。没有我说不定这会你们已经被拉去做实验了呢。”

Logan扭过头不再理会他。

\----

第二天晚上，Laura把纸摊开，拿了支笔规规矩矩地坐在椅子上。Logan戴上他那副眼镜，摸了摸Laura的头，问她：“在学校怎么样？”

“还好。”

“你没把爪子露出来吧？”

“没有。”Laura寡言，这一点在Victor接收他们之后得到一点点改善，在可以保持沉默的场合，Laura仍旧选择保持沉默，只有跟Logan在一起的时候她的话才会稍微多一点。

Laura上的是普通学校，不会再有专门接收变种人的学校了，Laura必须注意不能把能力暴露出来，为此她小心翼翼，时刻绷紧精神不让自己受伤，为此她没什么朋友，为此Logan和Victor花更多时间和她相处。

“我们可以开始了吗？”Laura显然对他俩的经历很感兴趣，写好了标题仰头看Logan。

Logan扯了张椅子坐在Laura旁边，Victor站在他俩后面。

“首先是一个正常的开头…就写你的监护人从很久以前开始就认识了吧。”Victor站在Laura背后探头看那张作文纸，Laura准备动笔，又抬头用眼神询问Logan。

“按他说的写吧。”Laura这才开始动笔写。

“这是不是不太公平？”Victor露出獠牙笑，Logan瞪了他一眼，大概意思是让他注意点别吓着Laura。

“呃…他们一起经历过许多事情，发生过分歧也争吵过，”Logan一字一句斟酌着说，“但是最后他们发现最了解对方的还是彼此，于是就一起生活了。”

“别忘了写爱情的结晶是你。”Victor又装模作样地补充了一句。

“写这点对于她这个年纪的孩子够了吧？”Logan皱着眉头思考了一会儿，然后问Laura，“老师规定了字数吗？”

“没有。”Laura还在埋头写。

“够了，再在后边随便写点感想就行了，”Victor把背直起来伸了个懒腰，“模棱两可的句子随便找两个人都能套进去，篇幅也不会太长或太短，这事比想象当中倒是的容易不少。可以休息了吧？”

Laura放下笔之后抬头看他们俩，“我想听真话。”见Logan不解的看着她，又匆忙补充了一句，“我不会写进去的也不会说出去的，和我杀过人这件事一样。”

Victor嗤嗤的笑了两声，Logan看着Laura的脸问她，“你确定想要听吗？”

“我很好奇。”

“告诉她吧Logan，不适宜小孩听的部分你就跳过。”Victor也在一旁怂恿。

“好吧，我们两个会告诉你的，我先开头，Victor，如果有哪些东西我没记起来的你补充。”

\----

“我们俩从很久以前就认识了这一点是真的，我和Victor算是兄弟。”

“可你们好像一点都不喜欢对方。”

“后来我们之间发生了一些事…我们当过一段时间的雇佣兵，嗯…该怎么说呢，为了钱去杀一个或者一群人。”

“这不太好。”

“确实不好，所以我和Victor起了分歧，我离开了。”

“直到现在？”Laura显得很惊讶。

“不不不，没那么平凡，”Logan意味深长地看了Victor一眼，“后来Victor找到了我，杀掉我周围的人，我怎么都摆脱不了他。”

Victor耸了耸肩。

“他恨你吗？”

“这你得问他。”

Laura把眼神投向Victor，Victor不明所以地笑，“很复杂，这没法说。可能你以后会明白。”

一段长长的沉默。

“我们继续。”Logan咳嗽了一声，“当时我只感到愤怒，愤怒冲昏了我，直接导致了现在我的境地。大概是那种金属破坏了我的自愈能力。再后来…我只记得在被植入金属之后我杀了很多实验室里的人，然后就到中弹失忆了，中间的我怎么都想不起来。”

“我们两个一起杀了队里那个话很多的家伙，后来你被子弹射中了头。”

“你是从什么时候开始恢复记忆的？”Laura问Logan。

“我说不清楚，有时候它会突然蹦出来，像原本就在我的记忆里而我只是暂时想不起来而已。”

“你还记得我曾经找过你几次吗？”Victor插嘴。

“没有印象了，太多人找过我。”

“你杀了其中的大多数，剩下一些是我帮你解决的。”

“所以才会有那么多人来找我麻烦？？所以你是在持续跟踪我吗？”

“一开始是，后来没有了。”

“发生‘那件事’的时候你也在吗？”Logan思索了一阵子之后开口。

“那件事太大了，几乎人人都知道。你是想责怪我没有去帮忙？”

Logan保持沉默。

“我只保证你的生死，别人的和我无关。”

“我们还是不要提这件事了。”Logan叹了口气，转向Laura，“Laura，该讲的我们都讲完了，你该睡了。”

“你们完全没有相爱。”Laura严肃地看着Logan。

“一开始就没有，兄弟情可能有一点吧，不过也只有一点而已。”Victor毫不忌讳。

“我搞不懂，”Laura拧起眉头，“如果完全没有感情你们怎么能接吻？而且没有反抗。”

“你搞不懂的事多着呢，Laura，”Victor看着瞪大眼睛的Logan，“以后你会知道即使是兄弟，像我们那样接吻都是不妥的。以及Logan，你明明知道瞒不住她，还那么惊讶干什么？”

“好了…Laura，别跟任何人提我和Victor接吻的事，好吗？”

“以及任何我和他之间的过界行为。”

“Victor你给我闭嘴！”

“好好好，我不说话。”Victor对着Logan愤怒的喊声露出他的虎牙。

Laura似乎被搞糊涂了，坐在椅子上看着他们俩拌嘴。又是一阵沉默之后，Logan转过头向Laura保证周末带她去游乐园玩以补偿他俩的争吵给她的惊吓。

“我可以和Victor叔叔去赌场吗？”Laura说出这话之后Logan的脸黑了一半，旁边的Victor噗哧一声乐了出来，如果不是Logan瞪着他他估计会摸摸Laura的头夸她干得漂亮。

“Victor，我待会儿再跟你好好谈谈怎么教育孩子。还有Laura，赌场那地方不适合你，你最好别去了。”

“可是——”Laura看着Logan，“会有人陪着我的。”

Logan无奈地看了看Victor和Laura，最终咬牙，“好吧，你可以去，但是只是玩玩，Victor，你必须跟着她。”

“嗯哼。”Victor和Laura交换了眼神。

“好了，到此为止，Laura，你回房间睡觉，Victor，我们两个需要好好谈谈。”Logan揉了揉太阳穴，表示自己为这两个家伙操心操得天天头疼。


End file.
